Bramblestar or Tigerstar?~ Appelvacht en Sneeuwkit Hoofdstuk 3
Aurorastaarts stuk Ik deed mijn werk erg goed en vandaag zou ik met Paarspoel naar de Maanpoel gaan. 'We moete ervoor zorgen dat er niets gebeurt in het kamp als we weg zijn. Vertel Bronshart maar dat hij goed op moet letten.' Ik knikte. Bronshart was vroeger medicijnkat en nu een oudste. Aurorapoot liep naar het oudstenhol. 'Bronshart,' maiuwde ze. 'Ja?' vroeg de oudste. 'Paarspoel wil dat jij voor Harskit zorgt.' Bronshart glimlachte. 'Paarspoel maakt zich altijd zo'n zorgen om het kamp!' ik liep het hol uit. Paarspoel stond al bij de ingang. 'We gaan!' riep ze. Op de reis naar Maanpoel ontmoetten we Zonpels, de medicijnkat van de SchaduwClan, en zijn leerling, Rupspoot. 'Ik word vandaag officieel medicijnkat!' riep hij tegen mij.. 'Nou, ik word vandaag officieel leerling,' mauwde ik. 'Komen jullie nog?' vroeg Zonpels Rupspoot en Aurorastaart liepen snel naar hun mentors. 'Ruik je ook kruiden, Rupspoot?' vroeg Zonpels. Rupspoot snuffelde. 'Jeneverbessen,' antwoordde Hij. 'En waar gebruiken we die voor?' 'Buikpijn.' Zonpels knikte. Toen kwamen we Dennenblad tegen, van de RivierClan. 'Hallo,'zei hij. Toen we bij Maanpoel aankwamen, stond Bliksemstaart, medicijnkat van de WindClan, al op ons te wachten. 'Oeh.. zo te zien hebben we twee ceremonies! Ik vrees dat we een ceremonie moeten doen, en tijdens de droom van een van jullie, zal de SterrenClan je ceremonie doen.' Ik trippelde naar de poel. 'Drink maar vast. wij doen Rupspoots ceremonie wel. Ik dronk wat water uit de poel. Algauw viel ik in slaap. Om me heen zag ik SterrenClankatten. 'Aurorastaart. Je hebt geen ceremonie nodig. Iedereen weet het al en wij accepteren je.' Het klonk als één stem. Opeens verduisterde de zon en werd het donker. Lappenpels stapte naar voren. 'Vuurster en zijn patrouille zijn nog steeds niet terug. Aurorastaart, bevrijd hen!' Ik antwoordde: 'Ik zal doen wat ik kan,' Amberhart Ik keek snel rond me. Oké, niemand te zien. Ik sloop snel het kamp uit en rende naar de holle boomstam. "Amberhart!", riepen ze in koor. "Hallo, vandaag wil ik jullie vechttraining geven. Kies allemaal maar een partner.", zei ik. Iedereen rende meteen naar iemand toe. Een enkele kitten rende doelloos rond en vond geen partner. "Niemand wil met mij.", zei ze teleurgesteld. "Ahw.", ik keek de kitten aan. Toen kreeg ik een idee. De BloedClan is hier verderrop. Ik zou een kitten van hun stelen! "Wacht hier.", beveelde ik de kittens. Snel liep ik naar de BloedClan. Ik sloop achter een struik. Een enkele kitten zat naar de zon te kijken. "Hallo, wil je een echte krijger worden? Dan noemen we je Bloedvacht!", zei ik. De kitten keek me aan. Niet veel later knikte ze. Ik pakte haar bij haar nekvel en liep met haar naar de holle boom. "Hier Zwartpels, dit is Bloedvacht. Zij zal je maatje zijn.", zei ik. Bloedvacht rende opgewonden naar Zwartpels. "Oke jullie gaan elkaar aanvallen. Degene die het minst goed vechten zullen het samen in een groepje moeten leren. De kittens begonnen te vechten. "Goedzo, raar genoeg zijn er geen betere vechters. Jullie zullen goede krijgers zijn!", zei ik. De kittens juichden. Ik gaf ze eten en vertrok toen. Eenmaal thuis at ik een dikke muis en ging naar Voshart. "Hoi!", zei ik. "Ha, Amberhart.", zei ze. Toen zag ik Braamster op de Hoge Richel springen. "Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen zich verzamelen aan de Hoge Richel voor een Clanvergadering.", zei hij. Ik en Voshart liepen erheen. "Vandaag zullen er 2 kittens eindelijk een leerling worden. Sterrenkit en Klaverkit zijn oud genoeg. Amberhart zal de mentor van Sterrenpoot worden en Voshart de mentor van Klaverpoot.", vervolgde hij. Voshart en ik keken elkaar dolgelukkig aan.